theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Profile: Aya Mikhan
. - - . . . . . . . . . . 'Character Profile: Aya Mikhan' ---- . PLAYER: . Ayamikhan, CREATOR: . Ayamikhan, ADMIN: . IcePrincess07, PLAYER STATUS: . InActive, CHARACTER STATUS: . Alive - Active, . ROLE: . Special Security Operative, . SBIN: . ﻿'#'''SA9-A00093-0502964-07AT*, . '''GENDER:' . Gender-Fluid, ETHNICITY: . Unknown, FROM: . Unknown, SPONSOR: . __________, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: '''. Self-Liable, '''LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . N/A, . FACTION: . :::::: -- __________, . EMPLOYMENT: . :::::: -- __________, . ORIENTATION: . BiSexual, PARTNER / SPOUSE: . ________, SO / GF / BF: . ________, FAMILY: . __________, FRIENDS: . ::::::::: -- __________, ::::::::: -- Chief Master Sergeant Richard Penrod, ::::::::: -- Captain Fasiha Prince, ::::::::: -- Director Christina Madison, ::::::::: -- Sir Ryan Madison, ::::::::: -- __________, ::::::::: -- Sir Clayton Arnold, . . AGE: . Unknown HEIGHT: . ____ (196cm) WEIGHT: . ____ (88kg) HAIR COLOR & STYLE: . Dark Blonde --> Purple, EYE COLOR: . Blue Grey --> Red, COMPLEXION & SKIN TONE: . Light BODY BUILD: . Slender Athletic . . . ---- 'Background': . Special Corporate Security Operative -- Aya has been with the Corporation for quite some time. Nobody's quite sure when Aya hired on, and nobody's quite sure what Aya did before or even where Aya's from. But what's clear is Aya got a high level of experience in special warfare and espionage. Ruthless, efficient, highly intelligent, nobody is safe from the Corporation's reach once Aya is put on the task. Leading a team of crack commandos from a customized Sunderland aircraft, nobody is safe from the Corporation's reach once Aya is put on the task. Aya has been with the Corporation for quite some time. Nobody's quite sure when Aya hired on, and nobody's quite sure what Aya did before or even where Aya's from. But what's clear is Aya got a high level of experience in the martial arts and espionage game. . . . ---- 'Transportation': . __________ . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . - SAS.jpg|SAS Rig Dhm2482.jpg|Sunderland Osprey V-22 -ye.jpg|Osprey - . . . ---- 'Housing': . __________ . . . ---- 'Staff & Servants:' . __________ . . . ---- 'Weapons': . __________ . :::::::: -- FN P90 -- 5'.'''7x28mm -- Submachinegun, :::::::: -- '''FN FiveseveN' -- 5'.'''7x28mm -- Handgun, :::::::: -- '''Magpul P12' -- 12 Gauge -- Pump-Action Bullpup Shotgun, :::::::: -- Sentinel M1200 -- 12 Gauge -- Automatic Bullpup Shotgun, :::::::: -- H&K G36 -- 5'.'''56x45mm -- Assault Rifle, :::::::: -- '''Glock-21' -- .'''45 ACP -- Handgun, :::::::: -- '''Glock-45C -- .'''45 ACP -- Heavy Machinepistol, :::::::: -- '''Kel-Tec KSG -- 12 Gauge -- Pump-Action Bullpup Shotgun, :::::::: -- UTAS UTS-15 -- 12 Gauge -- Pump-Action Bullpup Shotgun, . . - FN P90 691.jpg|FN P90 FN FiveseveN 2ukaNWA.jpg|FN FiveseveN - . . . ---- 'Pets & Animals': . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Gallery': . - Motoko.jpg Motoko Close up.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes': . . . . . ---- . . . . . Category:SECURITY Category:THE CORPORATION Category:THE MADISON FAMILY FACTION Category:CHARACTERS Category:Armed and Dangerous Category:Spies and Assassins Category:MILITARY Category:PILOTS Category:Original Crew Category:SwordPlay Category:BiSexual Characters Category:LAW ENFORCEMENT Category:MALE CHARACTERS Category:FEMALE CHARACTERS Category:POLITICAL Category:SciFi and Supernatural Category:ALTERNATE UNIVERSE Category:Models Category:Fet-Models Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Commanders Category:Japanese Category:English Category:Aussie Category:New Zealander